gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin
Martin (Pronounced: Mar-teen) is a mute orphan at Falcone Home and School for Orphans who speaks by writing or drawing things on a pad that hangs around his neck. He was often picked on by his classmates and fellow orphans until Oswald Cobblepot helped him get his revenge in a tactful manner, rather than revealing who retaliated and in doing so taught him about friendship. Biography After witnessing Martin getting bullied, Oswald Cobblepot calls Martin to him before he can do something to the possessions of the bullies. Taking Martin under his wing, Cobblepot taught him how to use one of the bullies to his advantage by befriending one of them. Later on, Sofia Falcone had seen that Cobblepot had befriended Martin. Suspicious about Sofia Falcone having Mayor Burke promote Gordon to police captain, Oswald Cobblepot had Martin be his inside person. During a charity event, Martin was to perform with the other students. The charity event was crashed by Professor Pyg and his hired help posing as the chef and servers respectively. While the children and the kitchen staff were safely locked in the kitchen, Professor Pyg had Martin play the triangle and had the attendees eat the meat pies while singing his version of "Cell Block Tango." He even threatened Martin's life to get the dinner attendies to eat the meat pie. Upon Gordon shooting Professor Pyg's hired help, Martin got away and ran towards Cobblepot while Gordon engaged Professor Pyg in combat. Sometime after Professor Pyg was arrested, Martin wrote on his pad to Cobblepot that he saw Sofia kississing the police man. When Martin admits that he lied about what he saw and that Sofia put him up to it, Cobblepot plans to have Martin taken back to the orphanage. After Victor Zsasz informs him about Barbara Kean's lair being blown up, Cobblepot goes to make up with Martin only to find his neck pad with a picture showing that he was kidnapped. After rescuing Martin from Sofia Falcone, Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan, and Selina Kyle, Cobblepot faked Martin's death by hiding him in a safe part under the car, and blowing up the vehicle. Once Sofia and her allies were fooled, Victor Zsasz brings Martin back to the Iceberg Lounge and Cobblepot says his goodbyes to Martin as he arranges for Zsasz to take Martin somewhere safe that is far away from Gotham City. At some point after this, Sofia captured Martin and held him. Weeks later, he was rescued by the Riddler at the behest of Oswald. Trivia *Martin is shown to have a darkness in him similar to Penguin, which is likely why they bonded so well. **Martin attempted to burn his bullies' backpacks **He drew stick figures with knives in their eyes when asked "What does revenge look like to you?" ***Penguin would state the image was "a little too ambitious" at his age. **He was able to manipulate his bullies into fighting each other, following Penguin's advice to use friendship as a weapon. ***This is similar to how Penguin managed to trick the Maroni and Falcone families into attacking each other. *His current whereabouts are unknown. Appearances * * * * * * References Category:Characters Category:Gotham Original characters Category:Cobblepot crime family members